


Pearl Finally Sleeps- a storybook

by Kirrithian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Poetry, kids book, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian
Summary: Steven finds a tired Pearl sleeping, and tries not to wake her.Cute, lighthearted storybook style piece (becausesomebody(s)got me thinking about baby Steven and Mom Pearl with their human AU ideas.)'Steven thinks to clean the dishes,And all the cups and plates,But momma Pearl is sleeping,And we don't want her to wake!'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pearl Finally Sleeps- a storybook

One day there came the strangest sound,  
Filling up the house  
Steven went to hunt it out  
Tiptoeing like a mouse

He checked up by the laundry machine  
But it wasn't that  
Then he tracked it to the sofa  
And Pearl stretched out upon her back

_Snoring_

Momma Pearl was always busy,   
Caring all the while,  
She never has her time to rest,  
But still does it with a smile.

She took him out to ballet,  
She took him down to class,  
She took him playing on the beach,  
And always answer the questions he'd ask.

She always kept on going  
Doing what was best,  
She gave Steven her everything  
And never stopped to rest!

She works so hard! Steven thought,  
It's about no little time  
That she should have some sleep herself,  
Steven did decide

But Momma Pearl stayed busy,  
And brushed his concerns aside  
She kept on doing everything,  
And told him she was fine.

Steven's creeping closer  
But no, there's no mistake  
Momma Pearl is finally sleeping,  
And we don't want her to wake

The morning air is quiet,   
and Steven wants to play,  
But momma Pearl is sleeping,  
And we don't want her to wake.

Steven thinks to clean the dishes,  
And all the cups and plates,  
But momma Pearl is sleeping,   
And we don't want her to wake

Steven's Dad comes visiting,  
And though he turns up late,  
He's ushered out the door again:  
We don't want Pearl to wake.

Steven started baking,  
The smells all wafting through,  
It summons up an Amethyst,  
But doesn't wake Pearl- Phe-ew!

Pearl has another visitor,  
Not that the others know,  
But once they saw Pearl sleeping,   
They nodded and turned to go

Ame's getting peckish,  
Steven tries to save the cake,  
A stray slice slips and hits the floor...  
But Pearl Mom doesn't wake

Steven's talking louder,   
At Amethyst that stole,  
The batter mix from his own prize  
A single large glass bowl.

They tug and argue quietly  
Not wanting to make a scene  
The bowl slips and hits the floor,  
Ringing loud and clean,

They wrap right up the noisy glass  
Muffled with a sigh,  
But Pearl mom shifts and stirs again,  
And opens up an eye.

The watching team freeze steady  
Hope it passes for their sakes,  
But the tender spell is broken,  
And Pearl mom finally wakes

Steven tells her of her nap:  
He suggests she take it steady,  
But Pearl is far far too driven and busy:  
She's cleaning up already,

With Pearl tidying up again,  
They're right back where they started,  
Steven considers of Pearl and sleep:  
At least it was nice while it lasted.


End file.
